Realizations
by MissAmbrose18
Summary: On Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns' day off. The couple decides to go the Bar. Little did they know, they would realize some things about themselves after an incident in the bar. Ambreigns one-shot.


N **otes: This is just kind of a one-shot. Ambreigns just makes my heart ache from their beauty and sweetness. Some fluff and drama. Enjoy reading, my darlings.**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Dean and Roman both had the day off and were spending time together. They went to the mall, and Dean bought some new wife beaters and sunglasses. And Roman bought some muscle t-shirts and protein powder for shakes.

They had just gotten back home. Roman placed their bags on the bed and sat down. "Romieeee" Dean sang as he stood in front of Roman. Roman smiled and pulled Dean on his lap. "Deaaaaaan" Roman sang mimicking Dean. Roman pecked Deans lips.

"Ro, let's go to the bar" Dean said. "Whatever you want baby" Roman said pecking Deans lips once again. "Yay" Dean said smiling. "Lemme get dressed" Dean said getting up. "Get dressed? You're already dressed" Roman said confused. "I know, but I look ew." Dean said looking down. Dean was wearing skinny jeans, full black converse, a grey wife beater, and a baseball cap worn backwards with his curls sticking out from it. Dean was always insecure about himself, he always thought the was never good enough. It was probably because he was told that so many times when he was younger.

"Baby boy, you look beautiful. You always look beautiful." And Roman never had a problem reminding Dean how perfect he was. Dean looked up with a blush on his face. Roman stood up and kissed Dean passionately wrapping his arms around Deans slim waist.

"Really?" Dean said looking in Romans grey eyes filled with passion and love. "Yes really, now come on beautiful. Let's go!" Roman said slapping Deans ass.

Roman grabbed his phone, keys and his sweatshirt just incase Dean got cold. Even though, the weather was nice, it can still get a bit cold later on.

They went walking to the bar because the weather was nice and the bar wasn't really far from their house.

They walked into the bar hand in hand. The bar had a lot of people in it. Not so much that you can barely move. But, there was a lot. Dean and Roman went to the counter and each sat on one of the high stools. They both ordered there drinks and spoke a bit.

A couple of people entered the bar and sat down.

"Oh Ro, is that Randy?" Dean said looking at the other side of the bar. Roman scanned the bar. "Yeah I think it is baby, lemme go say hi to him" Roman said. "Tell him I said hello" Dean said. "Okay baby, I'll be right back" Roman gave Dean a peck on the lips.

Roman was talking to Randy when a guy approached Dean. The guy was muscular, and had brown hair and green eyes. He wasn't so bad looking. "Hey sexy" he said to Dean. Dean turned around to look at him. "Hi" Dean said awkwardly. "What's a pretty boy like you doing in a bar alone?" The man said looking Dean up and down licking his lips. "Actually, I'm not alone." Dean said. "Well, how about you and me go somewhere and have some fun" the man said putting his hands on Deans waist. "Um. No thanks" Dean said getting the mans hands off his waist.

"C'mon baby" the man was becoming very touchy.

Before Dean knew it, the man was being yanked off of him. The next thing he knew, the man was on the floor with a bloody nose. "ROMAN! WHAT THE FUCK!" Dean exclaimed as he ran out. "Dean!" Roman ran after him. He didn't understand why Dean was mad at him.

He finally got to Dean and turned him around. "What the fuck, Dean"

Roman said, angry. "What the fuck, Dean? Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck was that?" Dean said furious. "I was protecting you from that fucking douche!" Roman said. "Protecting me? You had to fucking hit him?! And since when are you the 'violence first' type?!" Dean exclaimed. "And since when were you the 'reason with first' type?!" Roman fired back.

They both just stood there realizing what just happened. They've both rubbed off on each other. Roman rubbed off on Dean. Dean was always the fight first kinda guy, but getting together with Roman as made him try to be more reasonable with people. Dean rubbed off on Roman. Roman was usually the try to reason with what was going on, but getting together with Dean has made him become a bit more cut to the fighting kinda guy.

They both rubbed off on each other in the right way. Dean was trying to become softer with people and Roman not as soft as he was before.

"Look, I" they both said in unison. "Go ahead, baby" Roman said. "I'm sorry for overreacting, I'm just not used to you punching random people in the face." They both chuckled. "But thank you, for trying to protect me, Ro."

"I know I too, overreacted. I shouldn't have punched that douche in the face without asking you if you were okay" Roman said. Dean nodded. "I'm sorry" they said in unison.

Roman put his hands on Deans waist. Dean instinctively put his arms around Romans neck. They both stared into each other's eyes. Dean leaned up a bit to kiss Roman. Roman kissed Dean passionately.

There it was, there's that spark that comes alive every time they touch. They finally detached. "Y'know I love you, right?" Roman said a bit out of breath. Dean nodded "I love you too, Ro. So much"

"Let's go home, baby" Roman said.

"Um, Ro?"

"Yes, baby." Roman said.

"I'm cold" Dean said. "I knew you would be" Roman smiled, he took off his jacket and put it on Dean. It was big, but he looked adorable. "Thank you, Ro"

"Of course, baby boy." Roman kissed Deans forehead.

"Ro, I think we're going to have to find a new bar to go to." Dean said smiling. Roman chuckled "Let's not worry about that right now."

They walked home with conjoined hands and warmed hearts.


End file.
